Many test meters such as glucose meters use test strips to collect and analyze samples of biological fluids such as blood. To accurately analyze the samples, the test meters utilize a variety of information related to each strip. For example, the information includes reagent calibration data, expiration date of the test strip, models of test meters with which the test strip is compatible, and so on.
Presently, such information is placed in a memory device separate from the test strip, or a limited amount of information is placed on the test strips since cost of placing the information on the test strips can be prohibitive. The present disclosure relates to placing memory capable of storing large amounts of information on each test strip while minimizing cost and maximizing the amount of information that can be stored on each test strip.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.